


White Aniversary

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Headcanon-Timeline [32]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Nicercy's kids, Nico's past in Venice, Percy's past with Gabe, Post Mpreg, Shounen-ai, Slash, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of my headcanon-timeline, part of the important parts. The Nicercy-parts. So unlike other stories that focus on the sidepairings, this focuses on the development of Nico's and Percy's relationship.</p><p>--</p><p>December 2013, their one year anniversary rolls around and Nico had different plans than spending three days with their families. They have their first fight. On Christmas.<br/>But only when Nico is send to see Percy's past Christmas does he realize how much being with a happy and good family means to Percy.<br/>And only when Percy is send to see Nico's past happy Christmas with his by now deceased family does Percy realize how much it hurts Nico to spend Christmas without them.<br/>The third time around, they're send into their future to meet their older selves and see their children. Knowing that they would have many, many more happy Christmasses with their very own family resolves all doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day of Christmas: Nico's Past

Title: White Anniversary – Christmas Past and Future

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, past child abuse, Christmas-fluff, time-travel, threesome, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nicercy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Paul/Sally, Tyson/Ella, Trend/Derek/Sam

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Maria di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella, Tyson, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Gabe Ugliano, Not-so-small Bob, Mrs. O'Leary

Own Characters : Esperanza Nicole Zhang, Bianca Maria di Angelo, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Sally Persephone di Angelo, Theseus Paul di Angelo, James Charles di Angelo, Laura Silena di Angelo, Jackson Tyson di Angelo, Samuel Elijah James Raser III, Trend Austin, Derek Rhys

Summary: It's Christmas, one year after Percy and Nico got together. But somehow, the son of Hades is not very enthusiastic about spending Christmas with their friends and family. Something unexpected offers them a journey to three different Christmases. Percy gets to see a Christmas in Venice, with Nico, Bianca and Maria di Angelo, so he may understand the family his boyfriend misses. Nico on the other hand gets to see Percy's past, a Christmas spend with Sally and Smelly Gabe, so he may understand why Percy is so adamant on making Christmas perfect. To end the three days of Christmas, Percy and Nico are send to see the future together – a Christmas spend together with their children, in a bright future full of happiness.

 

**White Anniversary**

_ Christmas Past and Future _

 

_First Day of Christmas: Nico's Past_

 

It was the 24th December and thanks to the gods – and many, many praying demigods – New York was white like a winter wonderland this year. Nico stared out of the window in awe, absentmindedly eating and listening to the conversations of the others. Not that they were conversing much, because Sally's food was just too good and everyone was busy stuffing their faces. Nico knew already the outcome of this – stomachaches. Well, Tyson and Ella were to deal with theirs on their own, he guessed. And he didn't quite mind Percy's. Would teach his boyfriend a lesson about being a glutton for blue food (and he kind of enjoyed taking care of a whiny Percy, not that he would tell the other boy that). It was nice and calm, the complete opposite to last year.

Last year, together with the gods and all demigods, Sally Blofis had thrown the possibly biggest Christmas party in the history of Olympus. Then again, it had also been kind of a celebration. After all this time of rebuild, New Rome had been back to its former glory, New Athens was finally finished and ready to be completely enjoyed by the Greek demigods. Everything had kind of just fallen into place that year, Nico mused. Everything, including Percy Jackson, who had fallen into Nico's bed that year. And hadn't left since then – thank all the gods. Nico and Percy had spend weeks, heck, months even, debating on which day was the day of their anniversary. The 14th had been the day of their first kiss. But that had been more of a grateful accident, so it didn't count, they had agreed. The day after, there was _way_ more kissing. And way more intention behind the kissing. But only on the 17 th had they actually _talked_ about their feelings and agreed that yes, they were boyfriends and only a day later had they come to confess that they were completely and utterly in love. In the course of their discussion, they had come to an understanding. Getting together had been as much of a mess as falling in love. The lines were blurred, everything had just kind of, sort of developed out of nothing and then it was just _there_. So, they agreed that they got together by 'consuming' their relationship, kind of like marriage worked, right? The 24 th it was, then. Today.

Today was their first anniversary. And who wouldn't want to spend the first anniversary of their first relationship with his partner's mother, step-father, half-brother and said half-brother's girlfriend? Then again, they  _did_ pick a lousy date when they chose Christmas Eve as their anniversary. So there was really no blame to be taken or given here. And Nico actually liked Percy's family a lot.

“Nico? Are you still with us? You seem utterly engrossed with the falling snow”, noted Sally fondly.

“Mh? Oh, I'm sorry”, smiled Nico a little strained. “It's just... A lot on my mind, I suppose.”

“He's being pouty because today is our anniversary and he had... other plans”, clarified Percy.

“That's not it”, huffed the son of Hades with a slightly nasty glare.

That took Percy by surprise. Nico hadn't given him such a look since... since he had gotten out of Tartarus and Nico had been all pushing-Percy-far-away, which had been one of the crappiest times of Percy's life, mind he add. He furrowed his brows and stared at his fiance quizzically.

“Well, what are you children doing the rest of Christmas?”, interrupted Paul the tension.

“Ella and Tyson go out with Rachel and Octavian and Danny!”, exclaimed Ella happily.

She had gotten very attached to the Oracle and the augur (and the soon-to-be-augur). Tyson didn't look as happy as his girlfriend, but that was more so because Octavian still scared him a little. Then again, the blonde Roman had that effect on most people.

“But first we go to see dad and big brother Triton tomorrow”, grinned Tyson, now a little happier.

“And what about you boys?”, asked Paul curiously, turning toward Percy and Nico.

“It... varies from last year”, answered Percy slowly, poking his food thoughtful. “We'll have dinner with at McChase-house tomorrow. Rachel will be there too. Frank and Hazel closed the restaurant for the day after tomorrow and said that we're invited, if we want. Reyna and Jason agreed, they don't pass on free food, what with neither of them being able to cook...”

“That sounds very lovely, boys”, smiled Sally and nodded.

 

/break\

 

It was unbelievable for Percy, but he was actually relieved once they left the Blofis-house. Nico's gloomy mood and attitude had dimmed the whole atmosphere. It was Christmas, for the gods' sake and albeit their religion and closeness to the gods should probably interfere with celebrating such a Christian event (Percy got a headache from just thinking of how complex religion was, sometimes still wondering what was _true_ and how he was supposed to _believe_ although he _knew_ ), it was still about family and happiness and joy and all that good stuff.

“You're angry with me”, noted Nico as they entered their apartment.

“Really?”, snarled the son of Poseidon, for once being the one to give the nasty glare. “What gave it away? That I didn't talk to you during the way back from New York to New Athens? Genius.”

“And why are you angry with me?”, asked the Ghost Prince calmly.

“Because it's Christmas and it's our anniversary and you looked like someone run your puppy over!”, huffed Percy with a note of hurt in his voice. “Not just now with my family. The whole day. It started with this stupid argument this morning, didn't it?”

Now it was Nico's turn to huff annoyed. “You're just too damn stubborn. That's not my fault.”

“ _I_ am stubborn?”, exclaimed Percy loudly – and he wasn't one to get loud. “Well, fuck you.”

He was also not one to curse, at least not on a regular base. Those were 'subtle' hints for Nico to shut the fuck up before he'd have to spend their anniversary on the couch. There was one thing that could be said about Nico di Angelo though. He didn't do subtle. Had never done, not all those years ago when he had first met Percy and Annabeth and loudly asked if Annabeth was Percy's girlfriend. Not during the Quest of Seven when everybody else kept staying cryptic and he blurted out all facts. He didn't like subtle. Why beat around the bush if it could be easier?

“Yes”, snarled Nico viciously. “I asked you _kindly_ that we spend Christmas together. Just you and me. I even agreed that, yes, Christmas Eve with your family, but I wanted you to myself for the other two days! But you're so _insistent_ that we spend this day with your Greek friends and that day with your Roman friends! You're like a fucking addict about having people around you! I am _not_!”

Percy was a bit taken aback by this outburst, backing off some and staring at Nico with wide eyes, before he got his act together and returned to glaring. “Now listen here, di Angelo. Those are  _our_ friends. In fucking fact, we're spending the day after tomorrow with your family.”

“We're not”, growled Nico, his voice no longer angry, but raw and hurt.

With that said, Nico entered their bedroom and closed the door loudly behind himself. Percy stared at the door dumbfounded. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be angry or hurt when he heard the click of the lock. Nico had locked him out of their bedroom. Because of a stupid argument they were having over Nico's anti-social behavior? Really? How was that a thing? A purring sound interrupted his seething thoughts. Turning his head some, he saw the small, white kitten with the glowing, golden eyes, rubbing itself against Percy's leg.

“Hey, Small Bob”, whispered the son of Poseidon and went onto his knees to lift the cat up. “I know you don't like it when your dads fight, but don't worry. He's just being a stubborn bastard.” Percy froze as he realized what he was doing and grimaced. “Great. I'm turning into a crazy cat-lady...”

Cradling Small Bob close to his chest, the kitten practically glowing, he walked over to Nico's office. It was either that or the couch in the living room. And the couch in the living room was the most uncomfortable piece of furniture on this planet. At least they had a sleeper in the office for when Rachel or another one of their friends would stay over. Never would he have thought he'd be the one sleeping there. Especially not on Christmas. Even less so on the day of their anniversary. Not caring about undressing himself or at least fetching a blanket from the closet in the hall, Percy collapsed on the at least comfortable sofa. Small Bob mewed as he curled together on Percy's chest, obviously having chosen his place for the night too.

“This is not how tonight was supposed to be”, whispered Percy bothered, earning an agreeing yelp.

The office was less of an office but more of a dog house, in a way. The small desk and the shelves above it were pushed against the wall, most of the office was taken in by a giant pillow for Mrs. O'Leary. The hellhound tilted her head as she noticed her master in her room. Waddling closer, she rested her front paws on the couch and her giant nose on his belly. Well, at least two of his three roommates wanted to cuddle with him tonight.

“Hey, girl”, smiled Percy, ruffling her fur some. “You know what? Nico is a jerk.” Like any good pet, Mrs. O'Leary yelped in agreement to her master's words. “Good girl.” Percy chuckled lightly. “All I wanted was for this Christmas to be good... Last year, with the ball, we had all our friends with us and then the day with my mom and the day in the underworld. I thought if we'd divide our time, we would at least get to see some of our friends, that that would be good. But he's pissed off and I don't even understand it. But he's never been that angry with me, at least not since we got together. So I start feeling as though it _is_ my fault, but I just... want everything to be perfect?”

“ _So does he. Your definitions of perfection just seem to wary._ ”

Percy thought he'd never been closer to a heart-attack. Jumping up some, he caused Small Bob to hiss and scratch him across the face. He didn't blame the cat for it. Grasping for Riptide in his pocket, Percy looked around for the source of the voice. But there was no one. Only a fairy. Percy blinked a couple of times. A sparkly, pink thing was flying in front of him. Its body was long, so it did king of look like a tiny woman. Sort of. Percy squinted. He had a distant feeling that he had seen it somewhere before. In the memory of a dream, or something like that.

“What in the world are you? What do you want?”, asked the son of Poseidon suspiciously.

“ _I am the Fee of Christmas Past. I come to show you something that may help you understand_.”

There seemed no choice in the matter, at least none for Percy, because the next second, he was falling. Or at least it felt like falling. Everything blurred together and swirled around him and he felt kind of sick. Groaning, he rubbed his face once his surroundings settled again. It was cold. That was the first thing that came to his mind. Rubbing his arms, he looked around the snowy white city. Not New Athens. Not even New York. He had never seen this place before, but he recognized the clothing of the people around him. Not his century. Blinking doe-eyed he turned around, nervously. Once he was turned around completely, he came face to face with a window.

“Mamma! Mamma! Sbrigati!”, exclaimed a small boy inside.

Small, but not hard to recognize. Olive-skin, dark curls, the brightest smile possible lighting up his incredibly dark eyes. A maybe five-years old Nico was sitting at a table, waving his arms wildly. The girl next to him, not much older but already quite beautiful, rolled her eyes affectionately at him. Both children turned expectantly toward the door, staring wide-eyed.

“Veni qui, mio fratello”, smiled young Bianca, hugging Nico. “Ti voglio un mondo di bene.”

Maria di Angelo entered the tiny living room, her laughter ringing throughout the room. She carried a plate with something that looked like bread and cheese over, placing it in front of the children. Percy turned away again. He couldn't stand watching them any longer. Yes, he got Nico to smile, but Nico had never again smiled the way he used to while Bianca had still been alive. Suddenly, it made an awful lot of sense to Percy. Nico was missing _his_ family. His mother, his sister. Yes, he loved Hazel dearly, but Hazel didn't share the same sibling-bond and past as Nico. Hazel wasn't Bianca. And after all the drama, the constant wars and rebuild and then the last year that had been such a rush of celebration, this was probably the first calm Christmas Nico spend without them, but still celebrated. Percy knew that after Bianca's death, last year had been the first time he had celebrated, before he had constantly hid in the underworld. Last year on Christmas Eve, it had practically only been Percy and Nico since they had dodged the party. The other two days had solemnly been spend with their families – one with Percy's, one in the underworld with Nico's. But this year, Percy had plans to drag Nico around from house to house. No privacy.

“How did you get in here? I locked the fucking door”, growled Nico, interrupting Percy's thoughts.

Percy stared at Nico softly. He had no idea when or how he had gotten back to their apartment, much less into their bedroom, but here he was. Slowly lifting the covers, he crawled into the bed behind Nico and wrapped his arms around the Italian's strong form, pressing a kiss between Nico's shoulder-blades and tracing the Ghost Prince's sixpack.

“I'm sorry, mio angelo custode”, whispered Percy softly. “You're always acting so strong in front of me, you're always my guardian angel. I sometimes forget... that under your strong exterior is quite the soft core too. Christmas is the holiday of family. Y—You... miss your mom and Bianca... I'm sorry, I didn't think about it. I didn't think about you. I only thought about, well, what I want.”

What he said seemed to have hit the right nerve, because Nico slowly turned around in his embrace, resting his head on top of Percy's and wrapping his own arms around the Sea Prince. “I'm... sorry too. You're just... That's not it, not all of it. I'm sorry for expecting you to understand. Ti amo.”

It wasn't how they had expected their anniversary to go, but at least they fell asleep arm in arm.


	2. Second Day of Christmas: Percy's Past

_Second Day of Christmas: Percy's Past_

 

Nico glowered as he leaned against the closed bedroom door. Why was Percy so fucking social and so friendly and all? Why was he so _complex_? The son of Hades had never really been social, he hated spending too much time with people. Even though he did, for Percy's sake, he still wasn't as happy being with others as he was when he was alone. Or alone with Percy.

He could accept that Percy wanted to spend Christmas Eve with his family – Nico wished for the same, after all. And it would have been okay, if Percy wouldn't have  _insisted_ on also spending the first and the second day of Christmas out and about. All Nico wanted was to curl together in front of the television, watch re-runs of stupid movies and hold Percy. Just the solitude of having his boyfriend – his fiance, his future family. But of course that overly social idiot didn't understand.

“ _I think you don't understand either._ ”

The sudden voice was more irritating than startling because once Nico started brooding, he enjoyed continuing it to the end. Turning some, he glared at the pink, sparkling thing floating in front of him. Pink. Why was that thing pink? And what was it anyway?

“What do you want?”, growled the son of Hades, flexing his hand a couple of times.

“ _Let me show you what you do not understand. I am the Fee of Christmas Past and as I will show your partner, I will also show you. Let me show you why he needs this Christmas._ ”

Before Nico had a chance to protest (or to rip the bloody insect apart), he was brutally ripped out of his reality. It wasn't like shadow-traveling, it was unnatural and felt more ancient than anything he had ever seen. And he had met the forces of Tartarus and Nyx before, there was not much that would be more ancient. He groaned as he gathered himself again. Okay, at least he knew where he was. The question however was why he was there, on the fire escape right in front of Percy's old room. Back when he and Sally had still lived alone.

“Dear Santa...” The small voice caught Nico's attention and he turned toward the slightly open window to peek in. A boy – no, not 'a' boy, his boy, his Percy – was kneeling in front of his bed, with his hands pressed together and his eyes tightly closed. Of course Percy would pray to Santa Clause. Damn, how had Percy been such an adorable kid? He was maybe five or seven or so, but Nico would recognize his Sea Prince anytime. “I know you're very, very busy and I know you only bring those children presents that had been nice and I dunno if I was nice, but I promise I tried!” Nico chuckled fondly and leaned more comfortably against the window-sill. Would their own children be just as cute as Percy had been...? “Okay, so, I know you didn't really get my last wish. It's really nice that you fulfilled it because I've always, always, always wanted a dad, b—but... can I exchange him for someone... nicer? Please? But I guess you can't exchange what Santa gives you, right? So... for this year, I want a friend. One would already be enough, I promise! One that's nice and likes to be with me and doesn't call me a freak for talking to the horsies and fishies.”

Nico gritted his teeth, his nails digging into his upper arms. Sometimes he forgot. Sometimes he forgot that Percy hadn't always been like this. This undefeated, strong, confident hero, surrounded by countless loyal friends that would not hesitate to lay their lives down for his. Sometimes he forgot what a broken, lonely child his love had been. It broke Nico's heart in a hundred different ways, because all he wanted was to scoop the child up into his arms and tell him over and over again that it would be alright, that he would find all the friends he wanted and that he was loved.

“What are you being so loud for, brat?!”, growled a dark voice as a bulky, nearly bald man barged into the room, half-empty whiskey bottle in one hand. “I told you to keep your mouth shut and don't disturb me, damn it! And where is your mother anyway?!”

“S—She had to work...”, whispered Percy, staring wide-eyed up at the adult, pressing himself against the wall, as far away from the disgusting man as possible. “B—But she'll bring dinner...”

“Well, what a merry fucking Christmas”, snarled the man and left, not without a last nasty glare directed at Percy. “I'm trying to watch my movie! Tune it down, or you'll regret it, brat!”

The way Percy whimpered and curled together in himself gave Nico quite the idea what 'regret' meant and who this man was. Nico balled a fist and went to open the window completely. Whatever was going on here, he didn't care. No one was allowed to hurt his Sea Prince. But before he had a chance to enter the room and interfere, he found himself back in their bedroom, in their time.

He wished he could blame the turning and twisting of his stomach on the unusual way of traveling, but he knew it was because of what he had seen. It wasn't news to him, Percy trusted him enough to tell him everything, even about his childhood and the time with Smelly Gabe (and _now_ , Nico completely understood that nickname). But seeing it made it so much more real, made Nico's heart bleed so much more than just hearing it from Percy. He made a mental note to check the fields of punishment on his next trip to the underworld and spend some 'quality time' with Gabriel Ugliano.

Aside from the disgusting feeling of hatred and the urge to seek vengeance on the one that had hurt his Percy, there was also guilt settling down in the pit of his stomach. Even though Nico was still a little unused to being around people all the time, it truly was like a drug for Percy. Deep inside, the son of Poseidon was still that little, attention-starved boy whose first friend had been a satyr – when he was _twelve_. Percy was protective and possessive of his friends, because he never wanted to be that lonely boy again. Of course he'd relish in having his friends around all the time. Still, that didn't change the fact that Percy could have been a little more inclined toward Nico's request.

“How did you get in here? I locked the fucking door”, growled Nico, noticing the other presence.

The livid and temperamental aura of his Sea Prince stood behind him, he could feel the soul of the one he loved. But he was not ready to give in. The bed squealed as Percy climbed in and came to lay behind Nico, with his arms around the Ghost Prince's waist. A kiss was pressed to his back.

“I'm sorry, mio angelo custode”, whispered Percy softly. “You're always acting so strong in front of me, you're always my guardian angel. I sometimes forget... that under your strong exterior is quite the soft core too. Christmas is the holiday of family. Y—You... miss your mom and Bianca... I'm sorry, I didn't think about it. I didn't think about you. I only thought about, well, what I want.”

_That_ was it. That was why he was so angry. All those people, everyone was there, but not... Taking a deep breath, Nico turned around and wound his own arms around his lover to pull him close. He missed his family, all he wanted was to curl together with Percy in his arms and ignore the world. But Percy had a family. A  _large_ family, because the Sea Prince counted all his friends as family too.

“I'm... sorry too. You're just... That's not it, not all of it. I'm sorry for expecting you to understand. Ti amo”, whispered Nico softly and placed a tender kiss on Percy's lips.

And in the moment that Percy curled up against his chest and they felt as though they were one, Nico knew he would _always_ do anything for Percy to not feel like that lonely child again.

 

/break\

 

Even if it meant spending half the day with three loud females. Nico groaned and emptied his glass.

“You're being such a Mister Grumpy again”, chided Rachel with an amused grin.

“When is he not?”, snorted Annabeth, rolling her eyes and placing the fish on the table.

“Leave him alone”, defended Percy as he sat down next to his fiance and grabbed Nico's hand.

“Aw, they're still such love-birds. Tell me we're not as bad, Annie”, grinned Piper softly.

“You _are_ ”, grunted Rachel, elbowing the other girl before sitting down herself.

While Rachel, Annabeth and Piper fell into playful banter, Percy leaned in to brush Nico's earlobe with his lips. “Thank you. For still coming, even though we had that stupid fight and even though you don't want to be here. I'll cut you a deal, you try and even smile tomorrow at your sister's and I'll be yours for the rest of the year. No leaving our apartment, just you and me until New Year's.”


	3. Third Day of Christmas: Their Future

_Third Day of Christmas: Their Future_

 

Sneaky hands kneaded Percy's ass in that way that would make Percy's knees go weak. Good thing he was laying on top of Nico at the moment and not standing. Sea-green eyes cracked open slowly as he turned to look at his fiance. They had thoroughly apologized for being idiots last night. Repeatedly. In different positions. Until both had completely forgotten why they had been angry with each other to begin with. Fucked each other's brains out. And _that_ was how their anniversary had been supposed to be. The son of Poseidon thrust back against the touch.

“Morning, mio angelo custode”, purred Percy, his voice dark and hoarse from screaming Nico's name all night. “Fuck, I love you so much. My handsome, amazing boy-toy.”

A mischievous grin was playing on Percy's lips, his hands caressing Nico's chest as he sat up to straddle the Ghost Prince's hips. Trailing along Nico's collar and the multiple dark marks he had left on the olive skin last night, Percy licked his lips hungrily.

“I'm your boy-toy now, eh?”, chuckled Nico amused, squeezing Percy's ass.

“You so are”, growled the Sea Prince and leaned down, licking along the shell of Nico's ear. “Or at least you were last night. Fuck, make-up sex really is the best. You are the best. I love you.”

“I love you too, Perseus”, smiled the son of Hades with a tender note to his voice.

Percy shuddered pleased. As much as he hated his first name, he loved the way it fell off Nico's lips, thick with that European accent of his. It sounded so very different from the American way.

“Nico?”, whispered the Sea Prince softly into Nico's ear. “If... If it's too much, we can stay home today. I'm sorry for being so insistent and stubborn and, well, such a sea-weed brain.”

“It's alright. I fell in love with you because you're such an adorable, stubborn sea-weed brain”, chuckled the son of Hades a little amused, tilting Percy's head so he could kiss his lover. “And you were right. Hazel _is_ my sister. And Esperanza is my niece. I love them. I just... didn't expect for it to hurt that much, that I would miss Bianca and mamma that much... Now, of all times.”

“I think it's understandable”, hummed Percy softly and laid down again, his ear pressed against Nico's chest so he could listen to the constant drumming of Nico's heart. “I mean, our wedding is less than half a year from now. And even though you weren't old enough for such plans back then, I guess you're at least subconsciously thinking about it... That your mom won't be there on your wedding day, that Bianca won't get to berate you and be your maid of honor.”

A thoughtful frown attached itself to Nico face as he nodded slowly. “I never thought about it like that... Mh, sometimes I have the feeling you know me better than I do, mio amore.”

“It's because you're my other half”, shrugged Percy casually, as though it was the most obvious thing on this planet. “I love you. And you love me. I know that you know me better too.”

“I really want to make love to you again right now”, grunted Nico wide-eyed. “You're amazing.”

“But we don't have time for that now”, laughed the son of Poseidon amused, kissing his Ghost Prince's nose. “We have to shower and get dressed. Your sister and her boys are waiting.”

“You know what? I changed my mind! We don't go and stay here and I fuck you! Yes?”, called Nico desperately, reaching out for Percy as the son of Poseidon stood. “Please? I want you!”

 

/break\

 

“Frank, Leo. Nice to see you. Now get out of the way, I want to see the most beautiful girl on the world and get a kiss”, grunted Nico as he pushed past Frank and Leo.

“Aw, that is so sweet of you, brother”, smiled Hazel in the living room, holding her daughter.

“Not you”, chuckled Nico and took little Esperanza from his sister. “Hello, tesorina.”

The tiny Latina giggled delighted and patted Nico's face, getting a genuine smile from the Ghost King. The little miracle, the daughter of Frank and Leo, was still the star of the family, the apple of their eyes. She was just a perfect and adorable little baby and it was impossible not to love her.

“Percy, give him his own babies finally so he won't keep stealing ours”, complained Leo.

Percy laughed softly and hugged the Latino. “I'll finish college before my first pregnancy, Valdez. _And_ we're going to get married before the first baby too. No offense, guys.”

“None taken”, grunted Frank as he took Percy's jacket. “The pregnancy hadn't been quite planned either, after all. Not that I would ever give Sparky away again.”

Sparky – as Esperanza had been dubbed right from the start – gurgled in agreement to that while hitting Nico's nose with her soft, tiny hands. Percy let Leo lead him to the couch where the two Greeks sat down together. Sea-green eyes softened as Percy stared longingly at his fiance. They had plans for own children, yes. Though those plans would wait until after college and after their wedding. But since Esperanza's birth, that was a goal hard to keep because seeing Nico with the baby was just too amazing. The otherwise rather grumpy and drawn-back son of Hades opened up and smiled so much when he was handling the baby. Percy just knew that Nico would be an amazing father once they'd have their own little ones running around their feet.

“Well, Jason, Frank and Hazel made dinner. Does _anyone_ care for food?”, interrupted Reyna with an amused smile as she carried a turkey in. “Or is Esperanza enough for you?”

“Hey, guys”, greeted Jason as he followed his girlfriend. “How's Christmas so far?”

“Exhausting”, grunted Nico as he reluctantly put the baby into the crib.

“Family”, shrugged Percy with a small smile. “What about you? I can't even start to imagine.”

“Yeah, you do better with that”, groaned Jason and collapsed on a chair. “Dinner with _all_ the huntresses and amazons was like a battle in itself. When will our sisters finally stop fighting?”

“And on Christmas Eve, we had to put up a big celebration for all Romans. Well, I did anyway. _Someone_ pulled the 'first Christmas with the baby' card and left all praetor-duties to me”, huffed Reyna with a slightly nasty glare into Frank's direction. “It was chaotic.”

The son of Mars had the decency to blush brightly, which made the others laugh. Everyone gathered around the table and took their places, gossip and latest news accompanying the delicious food.

 

/break\

 

It was so late, nearly night, as Nico and Percy fell through the shadows and landed on top of their bed. Once Percy and Leo were in the same room, they could talk for hours. Not that Nico minded, as long as he got his niece's undivided attention. This girl would grow up to be a heartbreaker, Nico had it in his guts. He suddenly hoped to never have a girl of his own. Though then again, he desperately wanted a daughter. How very conflicting.

“ _You share the same longing, so I wish to grand you another visit. Let me show you the future._ ”

“Fuck!”, exclaimed both boys at once as they sat up and nearly hit their heads against each other.

Both stared at the sparkly thing flying in front of them and instinctively, they wrapped their arms around each other, Nico holding onto Percy to make sure the Sea Prince would stay with him and Percy holding onto Nico to make sure both would arrive wherever they had to go together.

“So... you met the pink thingy too?”, asked Percy casually once they arrived/landed.

“Uhu”, nodded Nico shortly, not wanting to remind Percy of his past.

“What do you think where it brought us now?”, questioned the son of Poseidon.

“New Athens? I know this street, I walk past this house every morning”, noted Nico curiously.

Grabbing the Ghost Prince's hand, Percy stepped up to the window. It made them both feel like voyeurs, but after what they had seen in the past, they were now more than eager for the future. The living room inside was lit, a giant Christmas tree with blue and silver decoration standing next to a sizzling fire-place. Four teenagers were sitting on a couch, laughing softly, two girls and two boys. Another girl, the splitting image of Nico's deceased sister – was standing next to the tree, her arms crossed as she seemed to chide a boy with dazzling sea-green eyes and olive-skin.

“You... think those are...”, started Percy, unsure if he could finish the question.

But before Nico could answer, the front door opened and a laughing couple joined them outside. Not any couple though. It was them – Percy and Nico, but twenty years their seniors. Older Nico held a boy in his arms, one that could only be described as Mini Percy.

“Hah! I got my Christmas present!”, exclaimed the small child delighted.

“What did you wish for, Jack?”, asked older Percy amused.

“For more mommy and daddy time because you're always busy with my siblings so I wanted you all to myself! If we have two mommies and two daddies then I can have two to myself!”

“You're adorable, mio tesorino”, smiled older Nico and kissed the boy's head. “Get inside. It's cold and I think Bia promised you a hot chocolate. Wouldn't want that to get cold, mh?”

He put Jack down and the boy dashed back into the house as though he had been hit by lightning, causing his parents to chuckle fondly before turning toward their younger selves. Percy exchanged and awkward glance with his fiance as he felt the warmth of older Nico right behind him. But his Nico didn't look much more comfortable with older Percy having one arm around his shoulders.

“Let's get the introductions done, kids”, chuckled Nico, stretching the 'kids'. “Damn, do you remember being that young, mio amore? Those two are making me feel old.”

“You're 36, Niccoló”, huffed older Percy, making a point of stretching Nico's first name in a nearly menacing manner. “You're not old. And I think you're sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“You're not old, mio bello”, smiled older Nico and leaned over to kiss Percy. “Don't always act like an old geezer whenever I mention _my_ age. Maybe I should have gotten a younger husband.”

“Don't you _dare_ joke about this”, warned older Percy with a dark growl.

“I'd never think about it, Mister di Angelo”, murmured older Nico soothingly, kissing his husband.

“So we still quarrel over stupid shit, yeah?”, interrupted Nico a little annoyed.

“Right. Audience”, nodded older Percy and blushed brightly. “Sorry. Anyway, introductions. The little one that just ran off is our youngest, Jack. The two quarreling next to the Christmas tree are our oldest, Bianca and Donny. Those are the twins, the two sets of twins that is. Thess and Percy – no, don't ask, just... blame the Stolls. And Thess is the _boy_ , to clarify this. Like I said, don't ask. The younger twins are Silly and Jimmy, the troublesome ones.”

“So... all of those are ours...?”, asked Percy slowly, his eyes widened in fear. “Seven kids? I—I can not bring forth _seven_ kids! _Nico_! You're not knocking me up seven times!”

“Five times”, corrected both Nicos, earning themselves glares.

“What?”, huffed the younger Ghost Prince defensively. “I just can count, mio amore. If we're going to have two sets of twins, then it'll only be five pregnancies. Not that that calms you any, judging by that nasty glare you're giving me there. Oh come on, mio bello, look at them. They're perfect.”

The Ghost King opposite him wanted to open his mouth, but his husband elbowed him in the ribs and whispered something so low that the teens couldn't catch it. “Let them believe that our kids are perfect. It's easier and will ensure that our kids are actually conceived.”

“She is-”, started younger Nico slowly, his eyes wide and fixed on Bianca.

“Yes”, drawled his older self with a sad yet happy smile. “Yes, she is.”

“She's what?”, chorused both Percys confused while their partners exchanged a secretive look.

Silence befell the two couples, both Percys leaning against their respective Nico, four pairs of eyes observing the seven children in the living room. The two oldest were still bantering, but with a happy note to it, Bianca constantly poking Donny's nose whenever he said something she didn't agree with. Thess and Jimmy were playing some kind of card game against their twin sisters – and Percy and Silly seemed to be winning. The most adorable thing was Jack, because he was sitting under the table, with the plate of cookies on his lap, devouring them all on his own secretly.

“Dudes, if you let Jack eat all cookies, he'll have a stomachache again”, commented another voice.

All four of them jumped and turned around. Percy and Nico exchanged a confused look before turning toward the three teens, maybe around seventeen. One was blonde with gray eyes – the trades of Athena very obvious on the strong, muscular and tall guy. The blonde had his arms possessively wrapped around the shoulders of two brunettes. A brunette with interestingly dark, green eyes and a strip of light, brown hair square over his head in a longish mohawk, he was the one that had spoken just now. The other had slightly curly and far darker hair, his eyes a deep shade of Emerald-green. The two brunettes were holding hands, grinning a little as the blonde held so possessively onto them, looking a little grumpy, considering that it was Christmas.

“You only know that because _you_ fed him too many cookies the last time you babysat him, Sammy”, point the blonde out, grinning slightly. “Hello, Misters di Angelo. Merry Christmas.”

“Hello, Trend, Derek, Sam”, nodded older Nico, regarding the blonde with a glare, which made the boy squirm uncomfortably. “Get inside. Donny is bursting with the need to hand over his presents.”

But before they had a chance to get inside, older Percy pulled them into a tight hug, kissing each their foreheads. Sam grinned slightly and waved a last time before the young couple entered the house, leaving the Nicos and the Percys on their own once more.

“Who were those? More children? Because if so, I'd like to question what our mailman looks like”, grunted the Ghost Prince with a growl in the back of his throat. “Well?”

“Trend, Derek and Sam are demigods”, chuckled the Ghost King amused, regarding his younger self with a half-smile. “Sons of Athena, Demeter and Ares respectively. Good kids. They're stuck in New Athens because of the snow storm, so we offered them to spend Christmas with us.”

“ _I_ offered while Nico kept glaring at Trend and Derek, telling them to keep their hands off Sam while they're over”, chuckled older Percy fondly. “Stop glaring, mio angelo. Sam is staying in Donny's room and Trend and Derek are staying on the couch. No funny business. Besides, I think you have the poor boys frightened enough, they can't even get hard while you're in a mile's radius.”

“And that's a good thing”, grunted older Nico with a glare. “Why did you have to get me involved with those brats? You and your social, soft heart. You'll be the death of me.”

“You know you love that about me”, teased older Percy and stole a kiss.

“I do”, answered both Nicos softly.

And in the truth of that one short sentence, Percy and Nico felt themselves pulled away from the scene and back to their own time and place. The son of Hades was still a little shaken by the realization. A day ago, he had still been angry with Percy for being so ridiculously social, but right now he realized that that was what he had always loved most about Percy. That the son of Poseidon put everyone before himself, had such a big heart and held so much love for those close to him. Sprawled on top of their bed, Nico wrapped his arms around Percy and pulled him into a tight hug.

“We are going to have seven kids”, muttered Percy, to equal parts amazed, in awe and horrified. “You and your cock are _dangerous_. Like, there should be a warning label on it!”

“I blame Demeter”, shrugged Nico, which got him a grimace from Percy. “Not like that, sicko. No, her with all that healthy food and shit she stuffs into me and Hazel when we're in the palace. That surely increases... something, I don't know. But... they looked happy. Our children.”

“Not a surprise”, smiled Percy and snuggled up to his fiance. “You'll be an amazing dad.”

“And you'll be an amazing... What do you want to be called anyway?”, asked Nico curiously.

“Huh?”, grunted the son of Poseidon confused.

“Well, the male parent is the dad. Are we like papa and dad then?”, wanted Nico to know.

“I'll be the one carrying the kids, I'll be the mom”, huffed Percy and rolled his eyes.

“But moms are... female”, pointed the son of Hades out, unsure if he should say it at all.

“Nothing about this is normal, so why should we stick with norms?”, shrugged Percy nonchalantly. “I want to be the mom, because I know what moms do. I have the best mom, I know what a good mom is. I don't know anything about what dads are supposed to do. You do the hard part.”

“Anything you say, mio amore”, laughed Nico amused, kissing Percy. “Buon Natale, mio bello.”

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
